1005
by eleventhrise
Summary: Ditempat inilah mereka berdiri memandang satu sama lain, setelah sekian lamanya mereka tak berdiri bersama, namun hari ini mereka kembali berdiri bersama. Summary suck! T T Just story of KrisHo-Kris x Suho-Yifan x Junmyeon-FanMyeon. Rated T to M (NC) ! Fluff & lil bit angst! Yaoi/BL, OOC, Typos, Random! Budayakan review sehabis baca yaa ;D Do not be silent readers okay? ENJOY!


Riuh, ricuh suara menggetarkan bangunan luas tempat pemberhentian ataupun penerbangan transportasi bernama pesawat. Bandara yang terletak disalah satu negara yang terkenal dengan tumbuhan ginsengnya pagi itu terlihat sangat ramai, bukannya setiap hari tidak ramai tapi pagi ini pengecualian, pasalnya bandara tersebut kini dipenuhi dengan para fans sebuah boygrup papan atas beranggotakan sembilan member. Sekedar ingin melihat keadaan idolanya, memberi hadiah serta ucapan _selamat datang, istirahat dengan baik, jangan lupa makan_ ataupun mengambil gambar yang kemudian diupload di media sosial mereka.

 **EXO.**

Ya mereka menunggu para member exo take off dari negara tetangga, setelah selama tiga hari melakukan kegiatan konser ketiga mereka disana. Menunggu memang membosankan tapi tidak jika hasilnya memuaskan, setelah berjam lamanya mereka menunggu akhirnya hal yang ditunggu pun hadir juga. Gemaan suara pun bertambah ketika para member exo muncul, bidikan kamera serta kilatan blitz pun langsung mengarah kearah anggota boygrup dengan tiga huruf tersebut.

 _"Woah"_

 _"EXO oppa"_

 _"Saranghaeyo"_

Para member exo yang mendengar teriakan ricuh fansnya pun melambai dan bersikap sesopan mungkin, mereka tak langsung pulang, masih menunggu barang-barang mereka serta sang leader beserta manager yang sedang mengurus sesuatu yang entah mereka ketahui sambil memberi kesempatan fans untuk lebih lama bersama mereka.

Namun kericuhan yang sudah lumayan mereda itu kembali ricuh saat seorang fans berteriak, membuat pasang mata mengarah kepadanya, kemudian mengikuti arah tangannya yang sedang menunjuk seseorang.

"Oh Tuhan bukankah itu Kris?"

* * *

 **October 5 [16]**

 **Wu Yifan & Kim Junmyeon**

 **T to M**

 **Romance - Drama - lil bit Angst**

 **[KrisHo]**

 **Typo's, OOC, Yaoi, language without EYD, etc.**

 **Story is mine but the cast isn't mine**

 **if you didn't like KrisHo, do not you dare flamming my ultimate OTP!**

 **!DL-DR-DB-DC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **khce present**_

 _ **enjoy!**_

* * *

Mobil berwarna hitam itu berhenti. Seorang pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut, disusul dengan dua orang pria dibelakangnya. Lensa kamera para fansnya langsung membidik tepat kearah pria yang memiliki nama asli Wu Yifan. Berjalan masuk dengan tenangnya kedalam sebuah bangunan didepannya, disebelahnya terdapat sahabat korea-nya yang sedang menarik koper berukuran sedang miliknya sendiri sedangkan dibelakangnya, managernya mendorong kereta pendorong yang berisikan koper-koper berukuran besar milik pria tinggi tersebut.

Sorak sorai penggemarnya menjadi musik alami yang ia dengarkan pagi ini, pertanyaan-pertanyaan santai penggemarnya ia jawab dengan santai juga. Berhenti disebuah tempat yang memiliki fungsi kepengurusan jadwal penerbangannya ke LA, menunggu manager serta sahabatnya itu mengurus segalanya sambil berinteraksi dengan penggemarnya. Namun teriakan jauh seseorang yang menyebutkan namanya membuat kepalanya tanpa diperintah dua kali pun menoleh, mendapati banyak pasang mata yang menatap kearahnya dari kejauhan.

Termasuk pasang mata yang teramat ia kenali.

EXO.

.

 _october'5_

.

Junmyeon berjalan menuju tempat dimana anggotanya menunggu, entah kemana perginya manager yang menemaninya tadi, dirinya hanya sendiri namun tidak benar benar sendiri, orang lain berada disekelilingnya. Entah alasan apa tiba-tiba ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah kiri dan tepat saat itu langkahnya terhenti. Junmyeon melihat dia.

Orang itu.

Kris.

Yifan.

Wu Yifan.

Sedang berjalan bersama seseorang yang ia kenal, Kevin Shin. Mantan trainee SM. Dulu.

Junmyeon masih memandang mereka, tidak. Tepatnya seseorang bernama lengkap Wu Yifan itu. Seketika dirinya mengambil ponsel pintarnya, mengeceknya mungkin ada sepatah dua patah pesan dari seseorang yang ia pandangi tapi kenyataannya tidak, menghela nafas memasukkan kembali ponselnya kemudian kembali memandangi pria itu, mencoba menyalurkan aura misterius kearahnya. Berhasil, sang korban yang merasa diperhatikan dalam diam, menolehkan wajahnya kearah kanan tepat dimana sang tersangka tengah memandanginya dari kejauhan.

Incheon Airport.

Tempat dimana mereka berdua berada dalam satu bandara yang sama setelah sekian lamanya.

.

.

.

Yifan yang sedang berjalan sambil berbincang ringan dengan Kevin tiba-tiba menolehkan wajahnya kearah kanan, dirinya merasa ada seseorang yang tengah begitu memperhatikannya dalam diam dan juga merasa ada aura misterius yang menyuruhnya untuk harus menoleh kearah sana, seketika juga ia menghentikan langkahnya, menyadari siapa yang tengah memandangnya dalam diam.

Junmyeon yang melihat Yifan yang juga melihatnya dari kejauhan, mengeluarkan senyumnya hingga nampak mata bulan sabitnya sedangkan Yifan yang menyadari Junmyeon tersenyum dibalik masker putih milik pria mungil tersebut masih tetap tak berekspresi namun jauh didalam hatinya ia tersenyum. Saat dirinya hendak menghampiri Junmyeon, ia dikejutkan dengan langkah si pria mungil yang kembali bergerak, menjauh. Yifan yang melihat Junmyeon pergi, menghentikan langkahan pertamanya, mengerutkan alisnya bingung, mempertanyakan dan mencoba menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Junmyeon. Dan detik itu juga Yifan mendapatkan jawabannya.

* * *

[***]

* * *

"Sehunah"

Sehun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya mendongak. "Junmyeon hyung?"

Junmyeon menghampiri magnaenya itu, membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga member termudanya.

"Pergilah hyung"

Setelah kalimat yang ia tunggu keluar dari mulut magnaenya akhirnya Junmyeon melangkahkan kembali kakinya kesuatu tempat.

"Jangan lupa traktir aku hyung!"

Junmyeon hanya membalas ucapan magnaenya itu dengan isyarat OK jarinya.

"Lho? Junmyeon hyung mau kemana?"

Sehun menggidikkan bahunya sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan si happy virus Chanyeol.

"Ya!" Chanyeol mendelik atas jawaban tak sopan Sehun.

"Kkk sudahlah hyung ayo pulang"

"Tapi Junmyeon hyung?"

"Junmyeon hyung pulang kerumahnya, tenang saja" Sehun merangkul bahu Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan anggukan si happy virus.

* * *

[***]

* * *

"Ge, i need to go to toilet okay?" Yifan menepuk bahu Biao Ge, managernya, meminta izin yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan.

Yifan yang sudah mendapat balasan bergegas ke toilet tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya dihalang oleh Kevin.

"I know what you mean brother" ucap Kevin dengan tangan menepuk bahu Yifan.

Yifan merubah ekspresinya dari datar menjadi terkejut kemudian datar lagi.

"Oh you know it?"

Kevin mengangguk. "And i really know you, now just go Fan" tangannya sekali lagi menepuk bahu si pria tinggi.

"Thanks brother! You really understand me" Yifan memberi rengkuhan singkat pada Kevin sebelum dirinya menuju tempat yang ingin ia tuju.

* * *

.

 **######**

 **.**

* * *

Disinilah dia sekarang disuatu tempat yang hanya dia dan orang itu ketahui, menunggu seseorang. Tak butuh waktu lama Yifan mendengar derap langkah menuju kearahnya, derap langkah yang sangat dia kenal. Berbalik dan kemudian Yifan melihat dia, melihat mata itu yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya berdesir, meneriakan nama orang itu.

Kim Junmyeon.

Yifan maju selangkah kini dia bisa melihat seseorang yang tadi memandanginya dari kejauhan yang sekarang hanya dengan gapaian tangannya saja. Membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah dua kata tapi pada akhirnya tidak keluar, Yifan menghela nafasnya. Memandang Junmyeon didepannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak dapat diduga.

"Ku pikir kau melupakan tempat ini"

Bukan suara Yifan yang berdendang melainkan suara pria mungil yang ada didepannya ini, memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa waktu diantara mereka.

Junmyeon tak mendapat jawaban apapun keluar dari mulut pria didepannya ini, hanya mendapat pandangan wajah yang tak ia mengerti, menghela nafasnya Junmyeon membuka kembali mulutnya.

"Ap- mmph"

Refleks tubuhnya aktif, Junmyeon membulatkan matanya saat merasakan bibir tipis mungilnya tertekan sesuatu. Junmyeon tidak bodoh dia tahu persis apa yang terjadi, mengangkat dua sudut bibirnya keatas kemudian memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman manis yang dilakukan pria tinggi didepannya, Wu Yifan.

Yifan menggerakkan bibir tebalnya setelah beberapa detik diam menikmati kemanisan yang menguar dari bibir tipis Junmyeon. Melumat bibir bawah sang pria mungil lembut yang dibalas dengan lumatan lembut dibibir atasnya. Setelah merasa cukup Yifan melepaskan tautan keduanya, menggantikannya dengan pelukan erat, wajahnya ia cerukkan dileher Junmyeon, membaui aromanya.

"Miss you"

Junmyeon tersenyum dalam dekapan hangat Yifan, menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Miss you too, Yifan"

Mendengar jawaban yang ia inginkan, Yifan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menikmati moment yang sekarang ini jarang terjadi.

"Benar-benar merindukanmu"

Junmyeon mengusap lembut punggung lebar pria yang tengah memeluknya. "Aku senang kau ada disini, Yifan"

"Aku juga senang"

Deep voice itu meruntuhkan pertahanan Junmyeon untuk tidak mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya. Yifan yang menyadari pria yang tengah ia peluk ini menumpahkan air matanya, melepaskan tautan badan mereka namun tidak membiarkan jarak memisahkan tubuh keduanya. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah chubby Junmyeon, dua ibu jarinya menghapus buliran bening yang dengan lancangnya membasahi pipi selembut kapas itu.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Junmyeon menggeleng, tangannya menggenggam tangan Yifan yang berada disisi wajahnya.

"Aku hanya sedih" jawabnya.

"..."

Yifan menatap mata yang kini basah.

"Aku sedih" Junmyeon memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Kau datang disaat aku pergi..." menatap mata tajam Yifan kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan.

"...dan sekarang kau pergi disaat aku datang"

Bendungan air mata Junmyeon kembali lagi membuat ibu jari milik Yifan bergerak guna mencegah buliran bening itu turun membasahi kulit mulus wajah pria mungilnya.

"Mian"

Satu kata keluar dari mulut Yifan membuat Junmyeon mengangkat dua sudut bibirnya keatas, tersenyum.

"Aku sungguh senang saat kau menelponku dan bilang kau ada di Korea tapi aku juga sedih kau datang saat aku sedang di Jepang"

"..."

"Dan sekarang setelah aku di Korea kau malah ingin pergi" Junmyeon tersenyum, setitik air mata mengalir. "Tapi tak apa terpenting sekarang aku bisa melihatmu sedekat ini"

Yifan ikut tersenyum melihat senyum merekah di wajah putih Junmyeon walau mata si pria mungil masih terlihat basah.

"Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum" Yifan merundukan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Junmyeon. Ibu jarinya menghusap peach cheeks milik Junmyeon.

"Kau semakin terlihat menawan, Jun" ujar pemuda tinggi itu lembut.

"Jangan lagi membasahi pipimu ini dengan air matamu, jangan mengeluarkan air matamu lagi" Yifan mengusap pipi Junmyeon lembut, "Walau kau terlihat indah saat menangis tapi aku tetap tidak suka" kini ia mengecup kening pria mungilnya dengan kasih.

"Kau mengerti?" pertanyaannya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan Junmyeon.

"Yifan"

"..."

Junmyeon menatap mata tajam Yifan. "Bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama lagi?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin lebih lama lagi bersamamu"

Setelah mengutarakan keinginannya, Junmyeon memeluk tubuh jangkung didepannya, menenggelamkan wajah dalam dada Yifan. Membalas pelukan Junmyeon, Yifan mengusap punggung pemuda mungil itu, memberi kesan senyaman mungkin.

"Bisakah Yifan? Ku mo-"

"Ssstt"

Junmyeon menghentikan ucapannya saat Yifan melepaskan pelukannya dan menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir tipisnya.

"Apapun untukmu Jun"

Keduanya tersenyum. Merasakan perasaan hangat nan kelembutan ini masuk kedalam hati terdalam mereka. Menikmati moment yang jarang terjadi ini dengan baik.

* * *

.

###KRISHO###

.

* * *

"Jadi keberangkatanmu tadi itu kau ingin ke LA?" Junmyeon menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa putih dalam ruangan berbentuk kotak itu.

Yifan mengangguk ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Junmyeon.

"Maaf sudah menahanmu" Junmyeon menundukan kepalanya.

"Hey" tangan Yifan terulur, menyentuh dagu pria mungil didepannya, memaksa wajah itu untuk melihatnya.

Junmyeon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya saat wajah tampan itu berjarak cukup dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Sudah. Tak apa" Yifan mengusak rambut lembut hitam pekat itu pelan sedangkan sang empunya hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf ya hanya bisa mengajakmu kesini" beralih dari mengusak kini Yifan mengecup pelan surai lembut itu.

Dan sekali lagi Junmyeon mengangguk. "Tak apa. Aku mengerti" Junmyeon tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai sisi wajah Yifan. "Asalkan bersamamu aku sudah senang"

Yifan memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut tangan yang tak lebih besar darinya.

"Tak peduli kemanapun kau membawaku dan dimanapun kita berada, asal tetap bersamamu aku senang"

Keduanya saling menatap menikmati keindahan pemandangan seorang Wu Yifan ataupun Kim Junmyeon. Saling melempar senyum terbaik mereka.

"Junmyeon kau lapar?" tiba-tiba Yifan bertanya.

"Eum.. sedikit"

"Ingin pesan sesuatu?"

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Boleh"

Yifan bangkit berjalan menuju meja yang terletak disamping tv. Mengambil gagang berwarna putih kemudian menakan tuts-tuts bertulisan angka disana, sembari menunggu suara seseorang, Yifan memperhatikan Junmyeon yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau ingin pesan apa Jun?"

"Spaghetti saja" jawabnya masih dengan tangan melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya.

"Tidak sushi?"

"Sedang tidak mood Yifan"

"Baiklah"

Setelah panggilan terhubung, Yifan memesan dua porsi spaghetti dan dua botol soju.

"Iya tolong diantarkan ke kamar 622"

"..."

"Baik terima kasih"

Selesai memesan Yifan kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Junmyeon.

"Sedang apa?" Yifan bertanya sembati tangannya merangkul pundak sempit Junmyeon, membawanya mendekat.

Junmyeon menggeleng, menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak lebar milik Yifan.

"Tidak. Hanya sedang membaca chat grup saja"

Yifan mengangguk. Tangannya kini mengacak pelan surai hitam Junmyeon, memberi kesan nyaman dengan tangan satunya merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, menenggelamkannya didalam dekapannya. Hanya dengan pelukan ringan diatas sofa sudah membuat keduanya meringankan beban akan pekerjaan mereka sesaat.

"Oh ya bagaimana kabarmu?" Yifan memulai percakapan.

"Baik. Kau?" Junmyeon balas bertanya.

"Sama denganmu. Lalu yang lainnya?"

"Mereka semua baik, terutama Chanyeol huh kau tak melihat bagaimana ekspresi bodohnya itu muncul saat kau mengirimi hoodie-hoodie yang sama denganmu"

Yifan terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Junmyeon.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Junmyeon mendongakan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" masih dengan kekehan yang keluar dari bibir tebal tersebut, Yifan mengendus aroma manis yang menguar dari surai lembut Junmyeon.

"Apa kau berpikir aku cemburu huh?"

Tawa yang sudah reda itu kembali menggelegar saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut mungil Junmyeon.

"Yak! Kenapa tertawa lagi?!" Junmyeon melonggarkan pelukan Yifan, memandang pemuda yang masih tidak dapat menghentikan tawanya itu tajam.

Setelah berusaha menetralkan tertawanya, Yifan menjawab "Kau yang berfikir seperti itu Junmyeon bukan aku" ujarnya dengan kekehan diakhir.

Junmyeon yang merasa sebal pun memukul perut Yifan keras mengundang erangan sang korban.

"AW! Yakk sakit tahu!" ujarnya meringis.

"Biarin kau menyebalkan sih" balas Junmyeon mehrong.

Yifan yang tak terima pun melancarkan serangannya dengan menggelitiki Junmyeon membuat suara pecah tawa menghiasai ruangan tersebut.

"Ahahhaahahha"

"Su-sudahh Yifaann hahahhaa"

Yifan menghentikan serangannya saat melihat nafas Junmyeon tersengal-sengal dan wajahnya yang memerah karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Haahh... hahh kau menyebalkan Yifan" ucap Junmyeon menatap wajah Yifan yang berada diatasnya.

Melihat Junmyeon dengan keadaan seperti itu membuat Yifan jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Mulut yang terbuka itu seakan menggodanya untuk segera menelusurinya. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan Yifan merundukan wajahnya, saat ingin segera melahap bibir mungil itu tiba-tiba bel kamar mereka berbunyi membuat Yifan berdecak dan Junmyeon bersorak.

Ti **ng.. Tong..**

Yifan bangkit dengan malas-malasan berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya.

"Kamar 622, dua porsi spaghetti beserta dua botol soju, semuanya jadi segini Tuan" Pelayan itu menyerahkan bungkusan spaghetti dan soju yang Yifan pesan beserta bill.

Yifan mengambil semuanya kemudian melihat bill tersebut setelah itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya, terima kasih"

Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan kemudian pamit dan Yifan menutup pintu.

"Ayo makan Jun"

Yifan meletakan bungkusan itu keatas meja dekat sofa, menarik tangan Junmyeon untuk bangun dari acara tidurannya. Mengambil bungkusan spaghetti pesanannya, kemudian menyerahkannya ke Junmyeon lalu dirinya mengeluarkan dua botol soju yang dipesannya tadi berikut dengan bungkusan spaghetti miliknya. Junmyeon mengambil bungkusan spaghetti dari tangan Yifan kemudian membukanya, menghirup aromanya sebentar lalu menyendok spaghetti tersebut.

"Hmm enak" ujarnya.

Yifan terkekeh. "Kalau tidak enak mereka tidak akan jual Jun"

Junmyeon mengacuhkan Yifan, fokus dengan spaghettinya. Yifan yang diacuhkan Junmyeon hanya mengusak-ngusak kepala Junmyeon membuat sang empunya melemparkan kepalan tangannya ke lengan Yifan pelan.

Mereka asik memakan spaghetti mereka sampai pada akhirnya milik Yifan lah yang habis duluan, ia meletakan bungkus kosong itu ketempat sampah didekat washtafel kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk sekedar mengambil dua belah gelas. Kembali keruang tamu dan duduk disamping Junmyeon yang masih asik dengan spaghettinya, Yifan menuangkan soju ke gelas miliknya dan Junmyeon. Menenggaknya hingga tandas disusul dengan suara erangan dirinya.

Selesai dan merasa telah cukup puas menyantap mie bersaus tersebut, Junmyeon meletakan asal bungkusan kosong itu keatas meja didepannya membuat Yifan berdecak pelan yang tentu saja diacuhkan olehnya, mengambil gelas berisi soju kemudian menenggaknya hingga tersisa sedikit. Yifan yang melihat pria mungilnya itu hanya berdecak sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck.. kau ini"

Junmyeon yang sedang menuangkan soju keduanya kedalam gelas miliknya menoleh sebentar.

"Waeyo?"

Yifan mengambil gelas yang hampir menyentuh bibir peach itu dari tangan Junmyeon mengundang delikan mata imut sang pria.

"Makanmu masih tidak pernah benar ya?" Yifan meminum sedikit soju yang ia rampas dari tangan Junmyeon tadi, kemudian menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Hah?"

Tak menggubris tatapan bingung Junmyeon, Yifan malah mengisyaratkan Junmyeon untuk mendekat yang langsung dituruti oleh si pria mungil. Setelah Junmyeon mendekat, Yifan memegang dagu Junmyeon, memaksa mulut mungil pria didepannya supaya terbuka. Ketika berhasil langsung Yifan menyambar mulut mungil yang terbuka itu, mengalirkan cairan hangat namun dingin yang tersimpan didalam mulutnya sejak beberapa detik lalu. Soju.

Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba merasa ada cairan memenuhi rongga tenggorokannya, terbatuk pelan. Ingin melepaskan tapi tak dikehendaki alhasil dirinya hanya bisa pasrah dan juga menikmati saat lidah hangat Yifan menari-nari dibibirnya. Sang korban penawanan dapat merasakan lidah tersangka yang kini berada diujung bibir kirinya, menari selama beberapa saat disana. Berlanjut ke bibir atasnya kemudian ujung bibir kanannya, tak lupa juga bibir bawahnya dan berhenti dititik awal tadi. Hisapan serta gigitan gemas dibibir bawahnya adalah bonus yang Yifan beri.

Melepaskan tautan tersebut, Yifan menyeringai melihat wajah yang kini dipenuhi dengan rona kemerahan.

"YAK!" sang korban pemerkosaan bibir mendelik tajam.

"Nah sekarang sudah bersih"

"Hah?"

"Ada saus spaghetti tadi dibibirmu, karena aku pria yang baik jadi aku membersihkannya. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku Jun, bukannya malah berteriak" senyum setan sang tersangka muncul membuat rona kemerahan sang korban meluas.

"Ck! Membersihkan macam apa itu" Junmyeon berdecak, mengambil gelas soju yang masih sisa setengah kemudian menenggaknya hingga habis.

"Hey Junmyeon"

Junmyeon menoleh, mendapati wajah Yifan yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, membuat rona merah itu kini memenuhi seluruh wajahnya.

"A-apa" entah kenapa Junmyeon malah gugup.

Yifan menatap bunny eyes itu dengan intens. Dengan sengaja ia menampilkan wajah ranjangnya.

"Yi-yifan..."

Oke, Junmyeon mulai dag-dig-dug sekarang. Yifan didepannya ini mulai menyeramkan.

"Junmyeon"

Shit.

Kenapa Yifan harus mengeluarkan suara husky nya sih?! Bahkan deru nafas nya kini terasa panas dikulit lembut Junmyeon.

"Yi-yifan.. A-ada apa de-denganmu?"

Yifan yang melihat Junmyeon berbicara dengan tidak benar pun tersenyum iblis. Mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Junmyeon yang kini merah seperti mawar.

"Do you want to sexy time with me, Myeonnie?"

Ucapan Yifan dengan sukses membuat Junmyeon merinding, merasakan deru nafas panas Yifan serta suara ranjang pria tinggi tersebut.

"I don't accept rejection, Myeon" benda tak bertulang itu menjilat sensual daun telinga Junmyeon, membuat sang empunya tanpa sadar meremas kemeja biru kotak-kotak Yifan.

"Uhm... i think first" Junmyeon memberanikan diri menatap wajah Yifan yang menggoda.

"No, just say okay now"

"..."

"Baby"

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya, ia hafal betul Yifan. Kalau sudah begini tak ada jalan selamat untuk dirinya.

"Okay"

Dan empat huruf serta perpindahan tubuh Junmyeon menjadi diatas pangkuan Yifan, membuat seringaian setan Yifan semakin melebar.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ *****krisho*****_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Diatas ranjang bercover putih yang sudah tak terbentuk lagi. Bergumul dengan tubuh polos bak bayi terlahir didunia untuk menikmati surga dunia. Yang lebih tinggi sibuk bercengkrama dengan leher jenjang nan mulus si mungil sesekali pinggul si tinggi bergerak guna menambah desahan merdu sang korban penawanan untuk keluar sepenuhnya dengan cara menggoda kebanggaan sang korban menggunakan kebanggaan miliknya. Setelah bibir itu puas bertata krama dengan si leher jenjang, meninggalkan kesan tak terlupakan, kini ia melanjutkan lagi pengenalan dirinya. Kali ini si 'anak kembar' targetnya. Menghisap salah satunya hingga berdiri keras menggoda terkadang menggigit kecil gemas. Sedangkan si kembar satunya sedang berkenalan mesra dengan jari-jari si pria tinggi yang berputar-putar mesra. Membuat sang owner melenguh nikmat.

Puas menyapa si 'anak kembar' bibir itu kembali bergerak lincah. Menyapa semua yang ia temui, memberi kesan nyaman dan juga nikmatnya _heaven world_. Sesekali meninggalkan kenangan berupa warna merah-keunguan disepanjang jalan yang ia lewati. Terus berjalan hingga bibir itu menemukan sebuah benda yang teramat indah.

Yifan melihat benda kebanggaan Junmyeon jadi merasa tertantang untuk menyicipinya. Mengecup dari pangkal hingga mencapai ujung kemudian memasukannya kedalam lubang hangat dibalik bibir tebalnya. Menyedotnya dengan tempo yang sukses membuat Junmyeon semakin mengeraskan desahan seksinya. Junmyeon meremas kuat surai aluminium Yifan, menekan wajah pria tingginya agar semakin dalam menikmati tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Yifannhh..."

Desahan lolos memanggil namanya membuat si pria yang kini memanjakan asetnya semakin mengetatkan rongga mulutnya. Lenguhan nikmat menggelegar kencang seiring dirinya merasakan satu rasa yang teramat dahsyat, _first orgasm_ miliknya.

Air terjun ditubuh Junmyeon mengalir deras dan dengan senang hati Yifan menampungnya. Yifan pria yang baik hati dengan berbagi pada satu sama lain. Tak ingin menikmati _white liquid_ milik Junmyeon seorang diri, ia pun berbagi dengan sang owner cairan tersebut.

Bibir bertemu kembali dengan bibir. Aliran sungai masuk kedalam rongga Junmyeon. Pergesekkan antar belah kenyal itu tak bisa terkendali kecuali saat salah satunya memaksa melepaskan diri.

Yifan memandang wajah merah sayu dihadapannya, seringai kecil memenuhi wajah tampan nan tegas miliknya.

"Ready for take a ride with me?" suara husky milik Yifan membuat kelopak kelinci tersebut terbuka.

"I'm always ready for your ride" tangan mungil itu terangkat kemudian menggantungkannya dileher sang naga. Tersenyum menggoda.

"Wanna play with my balls?" seringai Yifan masih bertahan.

"..."

"Or wanna taste my lolli?"

Jilatan sensual Yifan dipipinya Junmyeon dapatkan.

"Which you choose?"

Yifan melebarkan seringainya saat Junmyeon bangun dan mendorong tubuhnya pelan. Tangan kelinci itu mulai berada dititik awal, collarbone nya. Mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua kemudian mengecup singkat belahan kenyal tebal tersebut.

"I'll choose both" kelinci menyeringai. "But i want to taste your sweet lolli first"

Junmyeon mengecup pipi Yifan, turun ke lehernya kemudian collarbone pria itu. Tak lupa juga dada berbentuk pria tingginya mendapat jatah bibirnya.

"You look very hot with your silver hair and your sexy tattoo in your body" si kelinci berucap sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

"Of course" ujar Yifan bangga. "Its because i am the truly hottest guy in the world" Yifan berucap pede membuat Junmyeon memutarkan bola matanya.

"No the world but my heart"

Yifan menyeringai mendengar ucapan protective Junmyeon apalagi sekarang tangan mungil itu menyentuh aset kebanggaannya. Mengelus-ngelus lembut membuat benda tersebut perlahan semakin membesar. Junmyeon menghisapnya benar-benar seperti sedang menghisap permen. Memutar kejantanan tersebut didalam mulut kecil hangatnya sesekali ia menggigit kecil sisi penis Yifan dengan gigi kelincinya.

"Oh yeeaah baby Myeonh"

Suara desahan berat Yifan memenuhi kamar tersebut. Selagi mulutnya bekerja, tangan kanan Junmyeon memijat lembut penis Yifan yang tak seepnuhnya masuk dalam mulutnya sedangkan tangan kirinya bermain-main dengan bola kembar sang naga.

Junmyeon merasakan kejantanan itu semakin membesar dan berkedut didalam mulutnya. Melihat keatas guna melihat ekspresi Yifan yang ternyata sedang memejamkan matanya dengan kepala mendongak keatas serta urat leher yang terlihat membuat Junmyeon menaikkan intensitas kecepatannya.

"BABY MYEONH!"

Cairan kental membanjiri rongga mungil Junmyeon yang tak cukup menampung hingga tercecer keluar melalui sela bibirnya.

"How?" Junmyeon bertanya. Tangannya mengusap mulutnya sendiri membersihkannya dari sisa sperma Yifan, kemudian menjilatinya.

"Nice service"

Yifan membaringkan Junmyeon, mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Melumatnya dengan cepat dan kasar. Menghisapnya dengan kencang. Menjilatnya brutal. Junmyeon terbuai apalagi tangan Yifan mulai melakukan perjalanan, mencari benda favoritnya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Junmyeon, Yifan menyiapkan kejantanannya kemudian.

 **BLES.**

"YAK! ITS HURT STUPID" maki Junmyeon dengan lengkingan suara yang dapat memecahkan gendang telinga siapapun.

"Mian" jawab Yifan cuek.

"Kau tak ingin bergerak?"

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi?"

Junmyeon menggeleng. "Lumayan. Bergeraklah"

"Tidak sampai kau benar-benar tak merasa sakit" Yifan dengan cuek menolak.

"Ish! Bergeraklah agar sakitnya berkurang stupid!"

"Okay okay tuan cerewet"

Junmyeon mendelik. Ingin berteriak lagi tapi mulutnya sudah dibungkam Yifan duluan dan ia pun merasa Yifan mulai bergerak.

Kembalilah suara-suara desahan mereka berdua memenuhi kamar tersebut. Rintihan serta lenguhan nikmat bergema. Yifan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang acak, kadang lembut kadang tak terduga. Membalik tubuh Junmyeon menjadi membelakanginya, Yifan mencium punggung indah nan mulus pria pendek itu, memberi tanda dipunggung putih bersih Junmyeon.

Junmyeon sendiri merasa tubuhnya melayang, sudah lama ia tak melakukannya bersama Yifan. Mendesah erotis menyebut nama pria tinggi yang memanjakan spotnya. Dia bergerak berlawanan dengan Yifan, memompa miliknya sendiri guna menambah kenikmatan. Lubangnya terasa penuh, ia merasa milik Yifan yang sudah besar itu semakin bertambah besar didalam.

"Hhh Yifan shhh"

Decit ranjang menjadi suara pendukung kegiatan mereka. Tak peduli dengan seprai yang sudah tak terbentuk. Mereka sedang mengejar kenikmatan.

"Fast and deeperh nghh"

"As you wish myeon ughh your hole so tight"

Menambah intensitas kecepatannya ketika ia merasa Junmyeon sudah dekat. Tangan besarnya membantu tangan mungil Junmyeon yang sedang memompa penis mungil itu tak lupa juga nipples menggoda Junmyeon ikut dimanjakan.

"I-i hhh comeehh"

"Noo nghh Come with me"

Pergerakkan mereka semakin cepat seiring dekatnya kenikmatan yang mereka cari. Hingga pada akhirnya si kecil mendapatkannya duluan disusul si besar dibelakangnya. Mereka tersengal-sengal, nafas memburu tak beratur. Melakukan suatu kegiatan memang melelahkan tapi tidak jika hasilnya memuaskan.

Yifan ambruk diatas tubuh Junmyeon. Dirinya masih menetralkan nafasnya begitu juga dengan Junmyeon. Berguling kesamping kemudian membalikkan tubuh mungil itu menjadi menghadap dirinya.

"Thanks" Yifan mengecup pucuk kepala yang berselimut surai hitam lembut itu kemudian menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Junmyeon dalam rengkuhannya.

"Didn't want to next round?" Junmyeon mencolek pipi sedikit tembab Yifan.

"Time not enough Jun"

Junmyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung atas ucapan sang naga.

Mengerti ada kelinci yang tengah kebingungan, Yifan pun memperjelas.

"Already 2:30 PM babe and i have flight at 8:00 PM"

"Then?"

"I'm not sure its enough for next round"

"Aah i understand you'r tired and want to sleep right?" Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk.

Alis Yifan menyatu mendengar nada suara Junmyeon.

"Kenapa nada suaramu seperti itu?"

Junmyeon menggeleng kemudian memeluk Yifan dan menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar itu pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah aku akan membangunkanmu jam 6 nanti"

Yifan masih tidak paham. "Are you okay?" menarik wajah Junmyeon agar memandangnya.

"I'm okay, sudah tidurlah" Junmyeon masih menepuk-nepuk punggung Yifan.

"Really?"

"Iya ih ngeyel banget sih dibilangin! Tidur Yifan tidur!" mata kelinci itu mendelik imut.

"Okay okay tuan cerewet, i'm sleep" Yifan memutar bola matanya kemudian menelusupkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Junmyeon, membuat Junmyeon tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[END]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Maaf atas kesalahan beserta ketidak jelasan bahasa #bow. Alur yang mungkin tidak jelas.

Rindu banget sama moment KrisHo TT mana sekarang nyari obat (?) rindunya susah ;-; ff krisho makin jarang ada yg buat sekarang T^T makanya jadilah delutional ini -,-

btw untuk never gone entah kenapa aku kehilangan feelnya T.T mian ne mungkin akan lama buat ngelanjutin itu ff #deepbow.

oh ya ada yg masih main twitter? kalau ada yuk follow-follow'an :D uname ku **nona_grice** , kalian taro juga uname kalian yaa xD

-Hehehe-

Last..

Mind to review? ;D Thanks & Annyeongg~


End file.
